Sleeping In Your Arms
by PikaGirl13
Summary: While out on a camping trip Yuma and Tori lay together in his Hammock talking together on what might happen if he should die in a duel and this all leads up to a tender kiss. A Sweet YumaxTori story


Sleeping In Your Arms

It was a warm night when Tori, Yuma and the gang decided to go out camping together over the weekend in their national park. They had roasted smores by the fire they built and were getting ready for bed when all of a sudden they looked up to find shooting stars dancing across the sky.

"It's so beautiful tonight I don't even want to sleep~!" Sighed Tori, as she smiled at the sky with a loving gaze. Cathy nodded in agreement and said, "Yeah no kidding, it would be great if we could stay up all night long just enjoying nature."

Flip looked at them annoyed and told them, "Unfortunately we can't stay up remember? We're heading out first thing tomorrow morning so we need to get as much rest as possible while we can." Tori and Cathy sighed and replied together, "Yeah yeah guess you're right."

Yuma, who was hanging in his hammock in the trees, said wistfully, "I wonder if we'll be able to spend time like this ever again." That made everybody worried and Bronk asked him, "What are you talking about Yuma?"

Yuma looked at his friends and smiled gently as he told them, "I'm just worried about the future that's all. I mean what if this is the last time we all get to hang out together just being kids. I don't want that to happen but it might."

They were all silent for a while until Cathy finally spoke up and said, "I think we should all go to bed now. Sweet dreams everyone." And with that everybody went to their own tent when Tori told them, "I'm gonna stay up for a little bit ok?" Cathy replied to her, "Ok but not too long remember we have to leave bright and early."

And with that Tori and Yuma were the only ones still up while the rest of the gang fell asleep the instant they put their head on their pillows. The real reason why Tori wanted to stay up was to talk to Yuma in privacy because she was worried for him.

"Hey Yuma, can I get up there with you?" she asked him as he looked over and smiled as he replied, "Sure, come on up." She climbed the branches and as she was about to get into his hammock she slipped and fell right on top of him.

That led to an awkward position as Tori's face was literally nose to nose with his. She moved off from on top of him and said, "S-Sorry about that." While blushing crimson, he nodded and replied back, "N-No problem."

A few minutes went by and she finally asked him, "Yuma what's really the matter? I know it's not just that you won't get to hang out with us anymore, it's something deeper than that isn't it?"

He was silent for a while and then he replied, "I'm scared for what's gonna happen to you guys If I don't defeat those jerks and I wind up dying, I don't want you guys to get hurt or killed because I couldn't save you."

She grabbed his face and made him look at her as she said, "Don't even talk that way! You aren't gonna die because your gonna win! You have astral there to help you and all of our support so don't you dare say your gonna die….." She rested her head on his shoulder as she continued, "I wouldn't even want to imagine what my life would be if you were gone from my life…."

Yuma's eyes grew wide and his face started to blush, here he was laying besides the girl he loved more than his own life and she was openly admitting how she couldn't imagine her life without him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her.

"Tori, I don't want to even think about that either but we got to face the facts and realize together that it might happen one of these days and I might be killed….. But if that's true then I need to do something before I die." He said as he lifted her chin to his face, her eyes sparkling from tears and shining from the moonlight.

She whispered, "And what… is that…." He then softly but tenderly, kissed her full on the lips and she melted in the embrace, both closing their eyes and soaked in every second that their lips had made contact till it was imprinted on them like a tattoo.

When they parted they both wrapped their arms around each other and laid together in his hammock with Tori sleeping in his arms.


End file.
